Kenzaki Makoto
Kenzaki Makoto is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Her Cure form is . * To date, "Kenzaki Makoto" doesn't appear in any official source but only several spoilers, while the other three protagonists already have declared names. It's not ensured if this name would remain the same after broadcast, because she's a member of "Trump Kingdom" where most members don't use Japanese names. All the data directly about "Kenzaki Makoto" below is also unconfirmed yet. Personality Cure Sword has a strong sense of duty and often sacrifices herself during fights. She dislikes fighting alongside others, preferring to stand alone, a hint she is stubborn. She still holds regret at not being able to defend Trump Kingdom from the Jikochuu, and wishes to find Princess Marie-Ange soon and return to save Trump Kingdom. In spoilers, she is decribed as having a Japanese name, Kenzaki Makoto. According to the trailer, she seems to be a fashion model that appears in an ad banner, which can be seen in Oogai area, while Mana shows to be her fan. History Makoto had been fighting as Cure Sword in Trump Kingdom before the story begins, but escaped to the human world together with Princess Marie-Ange when she could not defend the kingdom against the enemies' attacks. However, she has been separated from the Queen, and now searching for her in Japan. Along the way, she soon became a super idol and extremely popular fashionista. Relationships She does not have good relationships with people who want to help, wanting to fight alone and find Princess Marie Ange. Princess Marie Ange - Serves her as her Royal guard and it was her duty to protect her. When Trump Kingdom was invaded, they fled to Earth, but were separated. Makoto felt and held remorse for not protecting the Princess and it was her responsibility to protect her. She kept searching for her eversince. Dabyi - As Sword's partner, they might have a good friendship soon in the series. Dabyi worries for Makoto for her dismay due to losing touch with the Princess. Cure Sword "The blade of courage! Cure Sword!" "勇気の刃！キュアソード！" "Yuuki no yaiba! Kyua Soodo!" is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Makoto. Attacks Cure Sword's main attack is Holy Sword, with the incantation . Appearance Makoto has dark purple eyes and hair, which she holds around her face neatly using hair clips. Her casual costume consists of white shirt, long indigo vest, little dark sand colored shorts and white boots. She wears a dark grey tie. Cure Sword's entire look is light purple and white. Her eyes and hair are purple, and her hairstyle resembles a short version of Beat's, with curled ends. Her costume is a dress with a round collar, and her skirt resembles Blossom/Marine's. Her sleeves resemble the pink Cure's, with ribbons at the wrists. There is a big purple ribbon with long ends at her right hip. There are feathers on her shoulders, with the left side being longer. Her boots reach above her knees, and are purple with white sharp toetips and heels. On her chest rests a purple heart-shaped brooch, which has a small cravat coming from under it. Etymology Kenzaki (剣崎) - Ken (剣) means "sword", while zaki (崎) means "small peninsula" or "promontory". Makoto (真琴) - Makoto is a common girl's name that means integrity and sincerity. Individually, Ma (真) means "pure/true", while the koto (琴) is a traditional Japanese instrument. The whole name can also pronounce as the whole word Makoto (真). Trivia *She is the third Cure who is voiced by a Japanese idol (Miyamoto Kanako), following Hanasaki Tsubomi (Mizuki Nana) from Heartcatch Pretty Cure and Hino Akane (Tano Asami) from Smile Pretty Cure. :*Her voice actress Miyamoto Kanako has performed several songs for the Pretty Cure franchise, including the ending themes of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. :*Miyamoto Kanako, along with Kudo Mayu, had a cameo appearance in Episode 40 of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Both played themselves. *When transforming into a Cure, Makoto's hairstyle barely changes, only that a ponytail appears on top and that her hair gets lighter. *Makoto is the second Cure to be fighting before the story begins, the first being Tsukikage Yuri. *She is the third Cure after Cure Moonlight and Cure Muse to has been active before their respective teammates become Pretty Cures. *Makoto is very similar to Segawa Onpu from Ojamajo Doremi: **Both have purple as their theme color. **Both have purple hair with a side ponytail. **They both are popular idols. **They both were already magical girls (Pretty Cure/witch) before the story started. *Cure Sword is the first Cure to truly have purple as her theme color, considering that Cure Moonlight's theme color was technically silver and Milky Rose does not count as a real Cure, and Cure Muse whose theme color is yellow even though she is the purple gem on the Cure Module *She shares the same given name with another Magical Girl Kino Makoto, also known as Sailor Jupiter, from Sailor Moon.. *Her name in kanji is very similar with Kenzaki Kazuma (剣崎一真), the civillian identity of Kamen Rider Blade, ''one of Toei's Kamen Rider franchise heros. ''Both their stories use card suits as the motif, and both the protagonists Cure Sword and Kamen Rider Blade represent "Spade" as their names suggest. *The small portion of her ponytail above the bigger portion might represent a cat's tail, given that her mascot partner resembles a cat. Gallery Profiles Dokidokiprofile1.jpg|Official Profile (Toei Animation) sword.asahi.jpg|Cure Sword Official Profile (TV Asahi) sword.profasahi.png|Cure Sword Old Profile (TV Asahi) sword.prof.png|Cure Sword Full Profile (Toei Animation) Swordtop.jpg|Official Header Stance Screenshots DDPC Makoto Close Up.png|Makoto (Close Up) Previews Tumblr meo6paTne31rr69lvo4 500.jpg|Cure Sword concept art. Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure